world_conquerorfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Herr Stefan/Tips and Tricks
Hello everyone! Here i have some tips and tricks you can use with your units on the battlefield! Good luck! Infantry: An effective unit type, some say that infantry are the weakest army unit, this is false, they are capable of sorrounding the enemy in great speed, and have various advantages such as ignoring terrain disadvantages, however be careful what infantry you use, in my opinion, Mechanized Infantry are the best, they are the fastest and can pack heavy punches to armoured units, however if you are on a sea situation or mission, Commandos will be very effective, this is because they can deal extra damage to Naval Ships. To make your infantry more powerful, upgrade them in the HQ, a level 3 Infantry is enough to withstand attacks, if you don't use infantry too often, use them as a defense unit, it will help. Artillery: The best units of the game in my opinion, they can pack big punches easily because of their no-retaliation buff, you could hit the enemy multiple times without them firing back! Battalion artillery is excellent at head to head attack, however, if you have a Panzer force moving up, get some field artys, they will pave a road for your tanks. Beware, do NOT use Rocket Artillery for head to head attacks, they should only be used for defense or for clearing out Generals, since no unit can retaliate against Rocket arty Armoured Units: First tip you should take in effect when first playing the game, DON'T waste any resources on armoured cars, unless the enemy is spamming you with paratroopers, which won't happen except in Conquest modes, Armoured Cars are ineffective against other armoured units and can be destroyed easily, don't waste Generals on cars either, wait until you have enough for a tank, or even a heavy tank, when you have the chance, get a Super Heavy Tank (most powerful unit in the game) Putting a General, even a manually created one, can boost your Armoured units easily, be careful, do not go against artillery alone in tanks, keep in mind, the bigger the unit, the juicier it is for artillery. Naval Units: Ships won't be used mostly, the biggest reason is that their guns barely do damage to land units, thus you have to rely on Generals to boost that, be careful how and when you use Naval Units, as they are the most expensive units in the game. Use submarines to take out dangerous units like Aircraft carriers and battleships commanded by Generals, a wolf pack of submarines is unstoppable, Destroyers are the weakest unit in the navy, also replacing cruisers, they are only effective in blocking submarine torpedoes, as they take little damage for them, so use Destroyers for escort, Battleships are dangerous, they have a lot of HP and have the ability to attack from 2 spaces, like field arty, Aircraft Carriers are best for taking out land units, be careful, losing a carrier will greatly effect you, as they consume a lot of fuel and can be destroyed easily. Fortifications: The best defense mechanisms, Bunker is best against infantry unit, effective for stopping the fast and unpredictable Mech. Infantry, Land forts are great for tearing armoured units, and also have a lot of health, Coastal artillery however, does little damage to any unit really, but are effective against other fortifications, don't know how that makes sense, but moving on, Landmines are OP, landing on them will meet you your fate, worse thing is they cannot be destroyed. Air Units: Although no air battles take place, Air units are secretly very effective. Fighters are very good, they can tear infantry in open ground easily, and they are cheap, cheaper than infantry! Bombers can pack heavy punches, also they can destroy cities quickly, strategic bombers are the best air unit, also the most expensive, paratroopers are very effective, they can land anywhere, upgrade Paras at HQ to land different units, the best unit for Paras is Mechanized Infantry Generals: Not techincally a unit, but a major difference to the outcome of battles, Newbie tip, save your medals, and recruit Badoglio, a very good starter Artillety General, if you feel you want to continue down the Arty lane, get Leeb the most powerful arty General. The best tank Gen. depends where you are, if you fight mostly in the desert get Rommel, if you fight in Europe get Guderian, if you fight in Asia, get Itagaki, this isn't depended on because of their country they fight for, it's actually because of the enemy Generals they fight, for example, there are very weak Generals in Asia, so Itagaki can mop them up easily. The most powerful of the 3 is Guderian, be careful, they are REALLY expensive.. For air units get Göring, don't get Montgomery, as Göring gives you extra resources and is powerful at defense. For Naval units, get Yamamoto, or Riccardi, if you are in the middle stage of the game, create some Generals of your own, these always help in gaining some extra damage, don't count entirely on them, and don't spend too much medals on them either. Thats all! Thanks for reading, and i hope it helps you! -Herr Stefan Category:Blog posts